All Drums Go To Hell
Information: "All Drums Go To Hell" was the fourth industry album released and the fourth released overall. It was released in 2007 and heavily featured percussion instruments, hence the title. Thus far, only three songs have been released to the public on public albums Demon's Dance and Halloween. Notably, Nuclear Meltdown ''and ''Norwegian Devil would also be re-used as the background drums for Red Omen and Nemesis from Nemesis. Description #1 (Taken from the TSFH Website): Two Steps From Hell Volume 1 released in 2007. This is a monster percussion cd with over 60 driving tracks and some interesting ones like "Diabolical Clockwork" used in the trailer for "no Country For Old Men." Description #2 (Taken from the TSFH YouTube Channel): On July 9th, 2007, Two Steps From Hell released ALL DRUMS GO TO HELL: a furious, rhythmic explosion of drums from Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix. This release features 64 tracks of percussive urgency, fantastic rhythmic artistry, massive hits and stunning rhythmic rises. ALL DRUMS GO TO HELL covers 5 categories: Huge Action, Electro-Death, Hell Dojo, Suspense Thriller and Modern Ethnic- perfect for any high-end Blockbuster movie trailer and motion picture advertising campaign. All cues are meta-tagged using Soundminer for Music Supervisor and Editor's convenience. Please see the All Drums newsletter for more detailed information. And be sure to listen for our track "Diabolic Clockwork", which sets the tone for the entire back end of the "No Country For Old Men" Academy trailer. Roger Ebert says "'No Country' is perfect. One Hell of a film." Track List: NOTE: Alternate Versions of Tracks are not listed. Vol. 1 Drums & Percussion # Hellraiser Brigade'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Death Came Early That Year'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Halloween)'' # Shoot to Kill'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (alternate version later released on ''Demon's Dance)'' # Industrial Mayhem'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Barrage of Noise'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Armored Cars'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Carnival From Hell'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Freedom Army'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Code of Honor'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Disturbing Power'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Guerilla Raid'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Impending Fury'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Fists of Steel'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Bionics'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Chasing the Dragon'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Emperor's Assassin'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Hara-Kiri'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Flight From the Monastery'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Jun Mai'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Building Jumper'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Desert Runner'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Diabolical Clockwork'' by Thomas Bergersen (altered version later released on Halloween)'' # Hidden Identity'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Foreign Identity'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Images of Horror'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Desperate Protocol'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Border Patrol'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Lord of Two Lands'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Operation Sandstorm (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Jungle Fever'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Dance with the Devil'' by Nick Phoenix'' Vol. 2 Drums & Percussion # Ultimate Countdown'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Norwegian Devil'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (used again in ''Nemesis from Nemesis)''' # Path of Destruction # Smoke Em by Nick Phoenix'' # Oedipus Raax'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Secret Island'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Witchburner'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Rampant Carnage'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Tagged Rendezvous'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Off the Cliff'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Run Like Hell'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Rocket Hammer'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Nuclear Meltdown'' by Thomas Bergersen (used again in Red Omen from Nemesis)'' # Raging Horde'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Sleepwalker'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Sudden Strike'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Wave of Death'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Voltenstein'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Hyperbug'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Second Coming'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Terror Tunnels'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Iridium Factor'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Extinction'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Skull Crusher'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Toxic Rain'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Kamakura'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Uganda and South'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Operation Sandstorm'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Triassic'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Zoologic Stampede'' by Thomas Bergersen'' Trivia: * Diabolical Clockwork was used in the trailer for No Country for Old Men. * ''Shoot to Kill ''is the first song to have its alternate version released on a public album instead of its original version. Category:Industry Albums Category:Percussion